1. Field
The present application relates to systems and methods for controlling deceleration of continuously variable transmission (CVT) vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
CVT vehicles do not have set gear ratios as in conventional transmissions. When a CVT vehicle coasts or travels with the accelerator and brake pedals released, the CVT vehicle does not decelerate like a conventional or step transmission vehicle. Rather, CVT vehicles often have logic which aids a driver decelerate the vehicle. For example, a hybrid vehicle may have a sequential mode that creates virtual torque steps. The hybrid vehicle may activate the virtual torque steps when going downhill while the brake pedal is depressed. However, it may be difficult for a driver to smoothly decelerate while moving downhill. The driver may also prefer to coast downhill rather than manage the braking and drive mode of the vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for CVT control logic which enhances driver experience by smoothly decelerating the vehicle.